zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
For My Bunny Bride Only
On the beaches of Outback Island, we`re celebrating our honeymoon I´ve already gotten to enjoy a fun day there with my bun bun Now it´s time for our first night of passion and romance there Judy and I have retreated to our hotel room as the night is late I´m currently leaving the bath, wiping myself clean with a towel Putting my shorts on and heading for the bedroom, ready for something wonderful You wait for me in bed eagerly, in your lovely revealing pink knee-length nightgown Pulling off a sultry pose, you look more beautiful than even the fairest vixen A hunger fills me, stronger than you can ever imagine But it´s nothing but a hunger for your affection While holding a rose I´ve given to you, a smile appears on your face, seductive yet playful I´m ready for you, my sweet, darling girl Around you, I can too feel how you have my musky fox scent From that, one can certainly tell that you´re my mate Leaving only one light on, I join Judy on the bed We get into a natural state, in a most amorous mood Gently but tightly, I hold you like a bunny stuffie My heart pounds strongly in the presence of such a hottie I´ll be the gentlest and most affectionate lover a male can be, despite being a predator I think I can hear you purr a bit as I stroke your forehead and ear With your does eyes, sweet voice and nice butt, you´re irresistible During the embrace, you turn towards me and boop my fox nose It´s no secret why the two of us were meant to be more than just partners My love for you, it was not hard to confess Such a marvel our friendship has been with genuine love, concern and care Eventually turning into a romance that keeps blooming in this urban jungle With your eyes half-asleep, you touch my forehead gently with your hand Almost instantly, a deep kiss ensues between me and my beloved With my tail around your feet and chest against your dewlap, you don´t want to let go I can feel how hard your heart is beating too Our heats ablaze, we canoodle deeply in the candlelight For our first night as husband and wife, it sure is a marvelous start After all this, we calm down simply by cuddling and hugging for a long time Sitting on the bed with nothing on us, we see how glorious the night looks outside From the window in our room, I can see how the sky is shining full of stars This has been a fun honeymoon so far here, with all the beaches and shopping streets Can´t wait to enjoy our stay more with you during this week But now, I´m too focused on kissing your furry cheek My love for you is stronger than any known force on this earth With you, I´ll gladly keep on following this path Your head rests on my shoulder calmly as I hug you, keeping you safe and warm Not trying to brag, but you surely have fallen prey to my vulpine charm You´re always welcome to sleep in my arm, my long-eared snugglebucket Every time you fall asleep like you do now, you look so cute It´s not every day love this genuine and unique raises its paw in this city I´ll always show that for my bunny bride only. Category:Honeymoon stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories in natural state Category:Love Stories Category:Fanon stories